Her Green Eyes
by symseverus
Summary: Severus Snape only loved one woman and is responsible for her death. He lives his life for redemption but still fate never ceases to be creul to him... This is his story. SS/LE
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER : Not mine!

A/N : Spoilers for DH.

* * *

**Her Green Eyes**

**PROLOGUE**

"It cannot be other way," drawled Voldemort, very slowly, as if taking his time for the meaning of his words to properly sink into Severus. "I must the master the Wand, Severus. Master the Wand, and I master Potter at last."

_Now it is time_, thought Severus. He would have never imagined to live through the war, and now it was finally time. Time to end the living hell of his life. Despite his false expression of fear he put on in front to deceive the Dark Lord for the one last time, Severus felt a strange tranquility—finally he would be free. Free of all the duties Albus Dumbledore had irresponsibly left behind, free of all the sins he had committed…

Severus expected to see green light but none came.

Just then he heard a familiar hissing sound of the Dark Lord. A sharp epiphany came._ Of course, the bastard won't even allow me a quick, painless death. Of course he was one hell of a bastard to never care what painful death one had to face; his most faithful servant, or not._ Severus felt a flood of emotion come and go inside him. For this Lord Disgusting Voldemort, he had dedicated his life. And everything was ruined. Everything…everything that could have gone just fine… Severus Snape was a man who rarely wallowed in self pity. For all he knew, the pathetic act only weakened him. But he couldn't help it when he was sure his life would be sure to end in no more than few minutes… Severus closed his eyes.

He heard the hissing sound of Nagini and not more than a second later, he felt Nagini's fangs cutting through the soft skin of his neck. Severus groaned lowly in pain. He felt warm blood of his literally pouring out from his neck.

"I regret it."

Voldemort hissed once again and Nagini followed him.

_Lord fucking Voldemort_, Severus thought. His vision was blurring and his constant Occlumency barrier he put on dissipated as he thought something he so wanted to think in front of the Dark Lord. _I am so glad I don't have to grovel under your disgusting existence anymore_… _You were one big pain in the arse_… _Go to Hell_…

Severus almost wished Voldemort would throw the one last glance at Severus and find out through the weakened Occlumency barriers that he had been deceived right under his nose for almost two decades…but to Severus' disappointment, Voldemort was the exact cold-blooded bastard that had no compassion.

Then from one wall stepped out Harry and Hermione.

Severus was rapidly losing his strength but thankfully, his mind was still working.

He carefully pulled out the memories that Harry had to see. As silvery lines emerged from Severus' head, Severus could find no emotion from Harry while Hermione looked horrified.

"Look…at me…" Severus nothing but whispered.

Then he saw.

Severus had always thought that despite its results, the color of the Killing Curse seemed strangely warm and inviting… He never figured out why and now he finally did.

It was color of Lily's eyes…

As he stared into the emerald green, Severus recalled the last time he ever saw Lily.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for short one, but it's only a prologue...;) Leave a review for me and brighten up my day!


	2. L E

DISCLAIMER : Not mine!

* * *

**Her Green Eyes**

**Chapter 1  
L. E.**

It was a sunny afternoon of early September. Only a few days into the new school year, many students of Hogwarts were enjoying the warm sunlight of late summer lying on the grass. Soft laughter and chatting sounds could be heard, and peace, it seemed, was all over the grounds of Hogwarts.

But inside the stony walls of the castle and inside the well-secluded curtains of Infirmary alongside one bed, sat Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking nothing but puzzled, his usual twinkling of blue eyes out of place.

Usually, people would have asked him what was wrong, since Albus Dumbledore could not be defined without his constantly twinkling blue eyes, but he was alone so no question came. Of course, except for one girl lying on the white sheets of Infirmary bed.

She had dark brown hair with almost unidentifiable curls. Her skin was quite pale as if she was very tired, but her breathing was even and no big cuts or wounds could be found. Her robes were the colors of gold orange, and except for dusts, it was just good as new.

In the hands of Albus Dumbledore was a shiny gold badge which belonged to the Head Girl. The badge was charmed anew every year to bear on the name of the year's new Head Girl.

Albus Dumbledore just sat there, badge in his hands, looking speculative as ever, as if pondering over what to do.

Minutes and minutes passed.

And finally, the Headmaster's expression turned from speculation to determination as he held up his wand. As the Headmaster's wand tip touched the golden badge he held in his hands, the name engraved on the badge slowly changed—to read 'Lyndsey Evelyn'. Albus returned the badge to the owner's pocket. Then he cast a Muffliato charm, and he hesitated for few more seconds to softly whisper, "Enervate."

The girl, until just seconds ago unconscious, stirred up a little and slowly opened up her eyes.

It seemed she was at loss to find herself there. She blinked a few times and looked from sides to sides but found nothing but only the curtains all around the bed she was lying on. And she found Dumbledore, his usually twinkling blue eyes safely back in place with a small smile upon his lips. She let out a small sigh of relief but still she looked a little bit puzzled.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she said softly, her voice a little hoarse.

"Yes, it's me, dear. Are you feeling alright?" asked Dumbledore, concernedly.

The girl's eyes lingered on Dumbledore's all-silvery beard for a few seconds.

"I—think so. Why am I here, sir? And you look…"

"Different? Yes, I'm afraid I might be." At that, her expression stiffened a bit more. Dumbledore smiled warmly and said, "Would you like some lemon drops, perhaps?"

The girl's expression turned soft that instant as she knew this was the same Albus Dumbledore she knew. "Yes, I'd like one, please."

* * *

"In this good weather—I have to sit in the creepy dungeon with Slytherins!" said Harry, apparently annoyed.

"Sorry for you, mate. I have Divinations, you know, it sucks," said Ron suggestively, trying to brighten up his best friend's moods a little bit. But only a scowl came from Harry. "but I guess yours is worse."

"Double Potions!" Then Harry dropped his voice so only Ron could hear, "And even worse, I have my lesson with Snape this evening. I don't understand why Dumbledore insists on continuing with these so-called lessons. It's hard to tell differences between these lessons and detentions, after all…"

"Cheer up, mate. Dumbledore always has reasons… And I see one major difference between your lessons with Snape and detentions,"

They came to a stop as they entered the castle. From there, Harry had to go to the dungeons and Ron, to the east tower.

"What is it?"

"Detentions, Snape seems to enjoy giving to you, but these lessons, I think he's suffering as much as you do. Hope that cheers you up a little,"

"Wow, that consoles me," said Harry sarcastically as they parted ways. "See you later, Ron."

* * *

"So—let me put thing straight, I traveled through time, and this is twenty years past my original time line?" said the girl, unbelieving.

"Yes, I believe that is quite right." said Dumbledore.

She couldn't believe it. She never heard of time travels that traveled through this much time. Time turners, she'd never used it but she saw it a few times, were only responsible for few hours of travel and maybe a few days at most, but twenty years! How could such thing be possible?

"And I can't get back," what had to be a question was only merely stated.

"Only until we figure out how to send you back," paused Dumbledore, "and don't worry, dear, I assure you we will."

"But—wouldn't it be weird? There must be me—somewhere out there, living and breathing and not knowing her twenty-year-past-self being caught in _her_ time line!"

She thought she saw Dumbledore hesitate for a mere second or so—but then it was gone. He only smiled, his deep blue eyes twinkling with something…something close to sadness.

"Yes, I thought of that, too. It would be very weird not to mention even dangerous. There is a reason why Ministry of Magic holds strict regulations on the use of Time Turners—because it could mess with time lines. Traveling through the past…people could intentionally or unintentionally change things that happened in the past. Traveling through future, which is your case, you could find out about your future which you should never have known until you lived it yourself and therefore things could turn out…differently…than it ought to have been when you go back to your time line.

"That is why I suggest you stay at Hogwarts until we figure out way to send you back. That way, you'd be safe within the walls of Hogwarts from the risk of being recognized as twenty-year-past-self of you from your cohorts. You just finished your seventh year at Hogwarts, is that right?" said Dumbledore, remembering from what he saw by legilimency when the girl was still unconscious.

"Yes, I remember Graduation Ceremony…" she tried to continue but could not find words. She tried to remember what happened but it was like a black-out… She only knew that she had graduated, but wasn't sure how much time passed after the graduation until she ended up at this time line. She was positive it wasn't very long since she was still wearing her school robes…it had to be hours at most…

"Though you completed your education, I suggest you repeat your seventh year course once more. If you stay at Hogwarts but not as a student, it will raise suspicions. I will inform students and staff you're a transfer student from the US. Would that be alright?" asked Dumbldore, benignly.

She nodded but looked afraid.

"And ah—of course, one last thing…" paused Dumbledore. "Judging from your robes, you seem to be a Gryffindor, is that right, Miss Evelyn?"

She nodded and waited for the Headmaster to continue.

Albus Dumbledore let out a small breath of relief but it was so subtle she didn't catch it as he continued.

"Currently Gryffindor girls' dormitory is full, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay in another house in this time line. Any particular house you wish to experience for the time being, Miss Evelyn?"

She seemed to ponder on about choices. But after several seconds of speculation, she looked determined and looked straight into the blue eyes of Headmaster with her emerald green ones and said,

"Slytherin."

* * *

A/N : Please leave a short review and let me jump all around with joy;)

A/N : Story gets better through the chapters... keep reading!  
And for Artika...Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day! ;)


End file.
